To Be There By Your Side
by Tezzifrea
Summary: This is just my version of how D.Gray-Man would continue after 218 :3 It mainly focuses on the pairing Allen and Lenalee, I won't really have other pairings Allen is still in the run away from the Order, can Lenalee and the others prove that they're there for him? Or will he believe that he must deal with his Noah side by himself? My first fan fic!
1. Intro

This is a story that takes place exactly after chapter 218 of -Man, so don't read it if you haven't made it that far! o This is s Allen x Lenalee fanfic so if you don't like the pairing, DUN READ IT KAY?

_.-*'*-._.-*'*-._.-*'*-._

Allen Walker was running away from the Order again. Like a coward he knew he was being. After narrowly escaping the deranged Earl with Johnny, he shoved him in onto a nearby park bench, ripped off two pieces of his shirt, and tied him to the metal seat. Johnny squirmed trying to get free.

"Allen why?!" He asked him through his sobbing. The cursed boy did nothing but give him a look of despair. "Even after declaring that we're friends and we would help out, WHY?! Do you think that we would be a burden to you!? Is that it!? Johnny's crying increased, snot coming out from his nose, glasses foggy with tears falling down rapidly. Allen could barely stand watching him in this state, but he knew that it must be done for Johnny's protection.

"That's not... It." He said softly while tears of his own started to form.

"Allen, I know you're lonely and you need someone to to be there for you! I know you think that you'll just bring harm to us, but that doesn't matter! If you won't let me be there for you, fine! But you've gotta let _someone _be there! You can't keep on pushing us away like this!"

Allen opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. One tear rolled down his face as he turned away from Johnny.

"Forgive me Johnny... But I've got to do this on my own." He said as he walked away but soon started running.

"ALLEN!" Was all he could hear behind him as he sprinted away from his weeping friend, trying his best not to let emotions over take him.

It wasn't too long before he was tired. Trying to escape the Earl caused many physical injuries and he had one large cut on his back where had been slammed into a wall. Mixed in with energy used to fight off Neah, he had wasted a lot of energy already. He was out of the city now but not too far out into the wilderness yet. There wasn't a water source around and with the adrenaline out of his system, fainting seemed like a very likely option. He wouldn't be able to to see the wound that well, as much as even clean it regardless, feeling that the cut was in the lower back area. So he found a shady looking tree and collapsed underneath it, letting the cool breeze invite him into unconsciousness.

_.-*'*-._.-*'*-._.-*'*-._

Lenalee had been a wreck. Her friends, her _family_, were being destroyed ever so slowly. Ever since Kanda and Johnny went to search for Allen, she had been extra anxious with everything. '_Did they find him? Are they bringing him back? Will I be able to see him again?' _All these questions filled her head day in and day out. It had been a real shocker when the two of them returned with stories of him, but no real Allen beside them. Johnny had bowed to everyone, apologized, and walked away crying. _'Another part of my family gone.._.' She thought as her heart wept at the sight of Johnny walking away from his true home.

So when Komui asked her to go with Marie and search for him in order to bring him back so they could hold him in custody. She froze up on spot, unable to say anything. Her brother had said that she should go with Marie because Kanda had become a General and Johnny was no longer part of the Order. And right at the words of Allen, her mind snapped immediately. Allen, she would see Allen again, a missing piece to her family, her heart.

After standing there for a few moments, she finally managed to form the words, "Yes, sir!" And then walked out of his office in a daze. She was happy, confused, and extremely nervous. When Kanda returned that day when she was with Marie, she had felt an extreme amount of happiness, but that couldn't compare with the thought of seeing Allen. He was the one who had the most impact on her wounded heart, and it shamed her that one individual would so. She loved everyone at the Order, but Allen had shined the most out of all of them. Her brother of course, still had most of her heart, but with Allen, it was almost as if he had impact on her body too. When he was still with the the Black Order, he would sometimes have a look on his face that would express loneliness, the look of being caged, that would make her want to snatch him into her arms and tell him it was alright... That she was there for him him. But he would always cover it up with fake smiles, and she knew he didn't want anyone to worry about him, so she smiled a fake smile along with him, just so he wouldn't feel guilty about making people worry. His loneliness was known by everyone, its was crushing to be precise, and now...

And now, she regrets not pulling him into a crushing hug, whispering words of comfort. She regrets that now he might think that she's really not by his side. She regrets... Not telling him that he might have stolen her heart.

_.-*'*-._.-*'*-._.-*'*-._

So how was it? I was trying to not to make it too sappy and make it as realistic and straight forward as possible. Its kinda short, but I'm just making this the intro to everything :3 it should be longer in the future~ I'm really just writing this story to help fill out the Hiatus D Gray Man is goin through, so I hope you readers liked it!


	2. Chapter 1

Lenalee waited at the train stop for Maire. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, but she was excited about this mission, so it didn't matter. She looked into the crowd, looking for the tall man, standing on her heels, briefcase held in her two hands. It had been awhile since she had been on a train and memories of times with her friends came flooding back. She stopped looking, knowing Maire would find her before she did, so she sat down on a bench and smiled at the memories that swirled in her mind.

_"That was my foot Bakanda!" _  
_"Che, moyashis don't have feet."_  
_"Oh yea? Well IM NOT A MOYASHI!" _  
_"Guys, you're kinda annoying passengers I think you should-_  
_"BE QUIET USAGI!"_  
_"Lenalee~ they're being meaaan."_  
_"I think you should go back to the ground where you belong moyashi."_  
_"Why? So that then I can dig a hole for you to fall into a break your stupid neck?"_  
_"No, so that then you can be dug up and cooked into a meal."_  
_"Guys..."_  
_"Well then you'll choke on me when you eat me."_  
_"Guys."_  
_"I wouldn't eat you because you'll be over cooked and look disgusting like you face right now."_  
_"Guuuyyss."_  
_"Well I'm sorry my face is like this. At least I don't look like a GIRL."_  
_"Why you-"_  
_"GUYS! ... Thank you, we shouldn't fight, we're friends, and it's important that we keep a good relationship between us."_  
_"Che..."_  
_"Sorry Lenalee..."_  
_"So promise we'll be there for each other._  
_"Whatever."_  
_"I think Kanda wants a haircut~"_  
_"Fine! I promise..."_  
_"Allen?"_  
_"... I promise we'll be there by your side." _

Now when she thinks of him when he said that, she can see that look in his eyes. Asking for the same vow, that vow she didn't pledge to him.

"O-oh god.."  
"Lenalee?" There was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, it was Marie. "Why are you crying?"  
"Huh?" She hasn't even realized she had been crying. She wiped away at the hot tears, head hung down in embarrassment.  
"You don't have to go on this mission if you didn't want to. I'm sure Komui would've let you-"  
"I'm fine, I'm was just..."  
"What?" Marie questioned.  
"Nothing. Lets go, the train's here." She grabbed her briefcase and walked into the crowd to get to the train. Marie watched her go with a worrying look on his face. He snapped out of it and started walking in that direction too.

_.~*'*~._.~*'*~._.~*'*~._

"Hey mister!" Allen thought he must be hearing things. "Yo mister!" He felt something poking his cheek. "Missssterrrrr~" His eyes snapped open. A young boy was squatting down beside him, poking him with a twig, classic. "Oh good, you're up."

"Yea I'm up." Allen said while trying to stand up. He winced at the pain in his back and fell down onto his knees.

"Hey are you ok?" The boy pestered.

"Yea, I'm fine. There's totally not a huge gash on my back or anything." Allen sneered. His lack of food and the wounds on his body ruined his normal polite mood. He looked up.

The boy saw this and started blabbing about things. "Well I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe ya' needed help and crap but screw it! I mean I just found it weird for some white haired teen to be passed out in the forest, so sorry if ya' wanted to lay there forever!" He huffed. "Why _are_ ya' passed out in the forest with a wound like that?"  
By the time he was done talking, Allen had managed to stand up and lean against the tree had a lost consciousness under.  
"I think you'll be better without that answer." He answered and tried to walk forward.  
"Well if ya tell me I can take you to a medic or somethin. Town's not to far away." The boy bribed.  
"I'm trying to stay away from town." Allen pointed out and took a few steps forward before falling down. "Damn it..." He cursed as he rolled over onto his side.  
"Well I can take ya to my house-"  
"I said I was trying to stay away from the city." Allen snapped, he seriously needed food .  
The boy gave him a look. "And I _was_ goin to say that my house is in the woods." He retorted. Allen just laid on the grass scowling. Truthfully Allen didn't want this kid to get involved in his life because then he would have to explain EVERYTHING that was going on right now and about Akuma. He's done that for every person he's rescued so far and it's gotten super old by now. But he needed help, so what's one more?  
"Fine." He mumbled and attempted to get up again.  
The boy rushed over and slung Allen's arm over his shoulders. "Here, I'll help ya."  
"Thanks." And with that they set off. It was sometime in the evening when they made it to the shabby looking house. The kid had said his name was Jonathan and that he was 12, he lived alone with his grandmother.  
They entered through a poorly patched up wooden door and Jonathan led him to a worn out couch. "Just lay there, I'll get some cloth and rubbing alcohol. Once he came back he helped Allen remove his coat and torn up shirt. "Woah..." Jonathan said as he saw all the scars over the white haired teen's body and finally landing eyes on the innocence. "Just who are you?" He asked, mainly to himself as he patched him up. Once he was done he gave Allen a over sized maroon shirt made out of wool.  
"Just to warn you, I have an unrealistic appetite." Allen told Jonathan while he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling.  
Jonathan looked at Allen before answering. "I'll try my best to fill ya up. You just better have an awesome story for me." And he walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh you'll have an interesting story indeed." He reassured the boy and smiled sadly.  
Jonathan came back out an hour later when the dinning table was filled to the max. Allen had fallen asleep while waiting, so he had to wake him up.  
"What?" Allen asked groggily and sat up, flinching a little from his back.  
"Food's ready."  
"Oh..." Jonathan came over and helped Allen to the dinning room.  
Allen ate like a vicious beast. Once he was done and Jonathan had been disturbed by his appetite, story time began. It was going to take awhile...

_.~*'*~._.~*'*~._.~*'*~._

"So where do we go now?" Lenalee asked as she looked at the city they were in. This was the last city Allen was seen in. 'Pisa, Italy huh?' She thought. It had took forever to get from the Order to Pisa and Lenalee was extremely happy to be walking again.  
"Well apparently Johnny said that Allen had many injuries so he shouldn't have gotten to far unless he found someone to help him. So I say that we ask if anyone saw him, contact me through the Golems if you find out anything." Marie instructed her and they set off in separate ways.

_.~*'*~._.~*'*~._.~*'*~._

Weeee thanks a lot for the favs/reviews/follows! ;u; I was on vacation so that's why I didn't update... Soo sorry~ xc

yea so I decided that they were in Italy cuz it looked like it to me, but if you know it's not... TOO BAD. lol I'm kidding, please tell me if you know what city they were in, in 218~ Thanks! c: I decided that the boy's name would be Jonathan because it immediately popped into my mind.

once more, THANK YOUUUUUUUUU~ xD


End file.
